Tokyo Outbreak
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: A zombie outbreak in Japan infects most of the people, espeically in Ikeburuko. How will the main characters deal with it all? No pairings yet, gore-ish. ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of Tokyo Outbreak! I'll admit, I've been playing Left 4 Dead 2 with my cousin too much again, and that's where this story came from. (I'm also watching the very popular anime High School Of The Dead. It's alright so far.) I'm trying to make the characters stay in character as much as possible. I'm also trying to make the characters look like they're really from those classic zombie flicks too!**

**Don't worry, I'm going to try and finish this one.~ I like the idea so far, so I may finish it this time. It may or may not be 5-8 chapters, depends. I'm also trying to cram all the characters that people love, and I love, into it too. I may have Mikado stab zombies with a ballpoint pen in their eye sockets. Because it's badass!**

**This chapter is really just a prolouge, the next will likely be too, just to set things up. Chapter 3 will _likely_ not be like this. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, there would be more Anri action.**

**Tokyo Outbreak**

_**Chapter 1: The zombie outbreak**_

It was a perfect day in Ikeburuko, the sun was shining, the birds were screeching, the people were trying to eat each other. Just another ordinary day in Ikeburuko. For a zombie outbreak it was normal, anyway. It was happening all around the world, but there was no explaination as to why this was happening.

Heiwajima Shizuo couldn't care less if they were still human or not. These so called 'zombies' were annoying him so much that he started to carry a stop sign with him so he could cut off zombies heads without getting bitten. Thank God Tom was sick that day, so Shizuo had the day off. Obviously his day was ruined.

Somewhere else, Orihara Izaya was in his office, watching the whole ordeal from his window. He was having a blast, laughing like a maniac and shouting, _'I LOVE HUMANS!'_ every so often. He was clearly losing it thanks to this zombie outbreak, not like he was ever sane to begin with. Namie just sighed and continued on doing her job, despite the chaos that was happening outside.

Shinra and Celty were just in their apartment building, watching the news. Celty kept on wondering if she would be affected by zombie bites or not, and wondering if she should try and help some survivors escape. Shrina was too busy trembling with fear to really care what Celty was thinking.

Mikado, Anri, and Kida were at school, trying to fight off the teenage zombies. Anri was trying to protect Mikado and Kida with Saika the best she could, by chopping their heads off. Kida was smashing their now non-existent brains with an aluminum baseball bat that one of his classmates had, that said classmate was now a zombie. A dead one at that. Mikado was just in a corner in his homeroom, shaking and trembling in fear.

"_They're just a dream, Mikado. They're just a dream, Mikado. You'll wake up perfectly fine tomorrow morning saying how nice of a day it is!"_ Mikado quietly said to himself.

"Mikado-Kun's slowly loosing it, I think…" Kida said, as he bashed another zombies head in.

'_Yeah…'_ Anri thought to herself as she sliced a zombie in two. Getting blood all over her uniform, not like it was already bloody. Kida's and Mikado's uniforms were really bloody too.

Anri and Kida started to wonder if this was the beginning of the end, was it already the end.

* * *

At the same time, Shizuo was really pissed now. At first he was just mad, now he's beyond mad. He finally realized that slicing off zombies heads with a stop sign was getting his bartender uniform all bloody.

Instead of using a stop sign to kill the zombies, Shizuo opted to something much better. _A vending machine. _He just smashed zombies with the vending machine, instead of slicing their heads off with a stop sign.

He got even more blood on his bartender uniform, but Shizuo couldn't care less. He was pissed off.

* * *

"Ah, Namie, you should watch all of this. It's really fun watching, you know?" Izaya kept on saying. Namie ignored him, but he was beginning to really get on her nerves. He thought this was _FUN? _Of all things, he should be trembling, if anything. But Izaya wasn't even flinching, just laughing like a maniac.

"Ooooo. Shizzy-Chan is really at it out there! I wish he'd get bitten already." Izaya sighed. Namie felt a bit sorry for Heiwajima Shizuo even though they've never met before.

"_Namie-Channnnn.~"_

"Hm? What is it now?" Namie knew she shouldn't answer him, not in his state. But she did anyway.

"Make me some tea. Lemon tea." Izaya sat down. "I'm tired of watching people bite and fight each other already." Well, finally.

"Um, Izaya. We're out of lemon tea. We're completely out of tea, to be exact. All we have is coffee." Namie said, with her arms crossed. "You never really did go out and get some. As you know, I'm not your housewife, so don't say that it's my fault."

"… Namie, get my shotgun ready."

"You don't have one. All you have are a dozen or so pocketknives." It was weird for Izaya not to have some sort of gun, with all the money he has, but apparently he hated them. _'They cause too much of a racket, and humans use them to kill other humans!'_ is what he'd say. Even though it's not exactly true.

"Namie, if I give you permission, I want you to kill me." Izaya was now on the brink of crazy, to just plain insane.

"No way. No how." Namie bluntly said.

"Awww, Namie, why're you so harsh?" Namie wasn't even going to bother replying to this. Izaya was just annoying her now.

* * *

Celty finally made a decision. She'd go out there and face the zombies on her motorcycle. Try and find some survivors, if there were any, and bring them to her and Shinra's apartment. Shinra was dead-set against it at first, but he gave in when Celty looked like she was about to cry. He read her emotions so well, that Celty believed that he had a sixth sense.

【I have a hunch that Mikado, Anri, and their other friend maybe alive. 】Celty typed up on her cell phone.

"What about Shizuo and Izaya?" Shrina asked.

【Knowing Izaya, he's likely enjoying this from his office. Shizuo is probably mad and knocking down these... '_Things_' with a vending machine or something because they ruined his bartender suit. 】Celty got stuck on what to call these undead people. She didn't want to call them zombies, but then again what could she call them?

"You can call them _'The Undead'_" Shinra interrupted.

【What? 】Celty was truly lost now. Was he talking about another zombie flick or something? Hollywood has so many of them, that Celty was kind of lost at what Shinra just said.

"Those things that are infecting Tokyo's people quickly can be called '_The Undead_.' Calling them zombies would kind of be stupid and insulting, after all zombies don't exist in real life. So, calling those infected people _'The Undead'_ would be the most logical term!" Shinra said. Sometimes he was usful to have around, Celty had to admit.

【_'__The Undead'_? That kind of makes sense. I'll start using that from now on. Thanks Shinra! 】

"Now how about a ki-OFFFFUUUU." Celty stabbed Shinra in the ribs. That was her _'kiss'_, he guessed.

Celty got up from the couch, and got her motorcycle. She turned and looked at Shinra, and smiled.

**So, how was it? Tell me what you guys think so far? Are there any grammar mistakes? (I don't have a beta by the way. I never do. xD) Are the characters really in character? Please review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not updating as soon as possible. xD This chapter is much more longer then the other chapter. Mianly because there's a lot of talking. A lot of it's random, but hey, this story is pretty random. **

**Oddly enough, Kida was the easiest to type out, mainly because even if there was a zonbie outbreak, he'd still crack corny jokes no matter what. Mikado was the hardest, mainly because he really would freak out during a zombie outbreak. (In my mind anyway. My mind is really crazy like that at times. xD)**

**By the way, I don't know if Raira Academy really does have a cafeteria, but since I know that most Japanese schools have cafeterias, I went with what I could. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any zombie movies, Durarara! or it's characters, or Left 4 Dead 2.**

**Tokyo Outbreak**

**Chapter two: Zombie's are hardcore**

Celty was riding around for over an hour now, and she didn't see any survivors yet. Except Shizuo, but he seemed to be fine. He even waved at Celty when she rode past him. And Celty could've sworn that she saw Izaya looking at her. With that ever-so-famous smile of his.

Sighing, Celty headed towards Raira Academy, figuring that maybe there were some survivors there. High school kids are after all, pretty fit and built for this kind of stuff. Video games teach you all kinds of stuff nowadays.

Mikado was still freaking out. He was shaking like crazy, and couldn't stop mumbling crazy things. It seemed like every ten minutes; he was going even crazier.

"U-Um, Kida-Kun, can you do me a favor?" Anri asked. It seemed like the oncoming zombie hoard was slowing down. Both Anri and Kida seemed to have less and less zombies coming at them. That didn't stop Anri from chopping off a zombies head as she was saying this, though.

"What is it, Anri-Chan?~" Kida sang out. Truthfully, he was freaked out at first when people suddenly started getting bitten. But now, he'd hate to admit it, but he was having a lot of fun.

"Can you go and calm down Mikado-San? These '_things'_ have seemed to calm down. For now at least." Anri smiled sweetly at Kida. "I can handle them just fine with my sword!"

"If you say so…" Kida handed Anri his baseball bat. "Just in case you get surrounded by two of these _'things'_ at once. You can cut ones head off, and bash the others brains in!" Kida turned around and started patting Mikado's shoulder. He seemed to be shaking less, and mumbling less.

'_If it weren't for these dead people coming at us, and our bloodstained uniforms, this would be a pretty touching scene.'_ Anri thought of, as she sliced two zombies' heads off at once. _'I wonder if Celty-San is okay…'_

Shizuo was at this for over two hours now, and he was sick and tired of it. Plowing over zombies with a vending machine. He had to admit that vending machines were durable to withstand a dozen or so zombies coming at him… but this wasn't the time for that kind of thinking!

Shizuo wondered why Celty was out riding her bike in this mess when he waved hello at her, but whatever. She might be immune being bitten by these undead things for all he knows. If so, which is strength, was he immune to being bitten? Err… He'd better not try and find out, anyway.

"Kida-Kun, how's Mikado-Kun doing so far?" Anri said. She was starting to get tired, and she really wanted some water about now.

Gathering all the strength and guts that he had left, Mikado answered Anri. "I-I-I-I'm f-fine, S-S-Sonohara-San."

"Hey, look! You finally talked after so long, Mikado!" Kida shouted, hugging Mikado.

"G-Gah! S-Stop hugging me, Misaomi!" Mikado wacked Kida accidently on his nose. Kida made this weird sound like he was trying to imitate an elephant. Anri turned around and held back a giggle as she bashed a zombie with Kida's baseball bat. "S-Sorry."

Rubbing his nose, Mikado could've sworn that he heard something growl. "Misaomi, did you just growl now?"

"What? No way. Men don't growl they bark!" Kida made a barking noise; it was more like a meow, to Mikado anyway. "But yeah, I heard it too. It sounded like The Black Rider." It was crazy how sudden Kida's mood changed.

"Celty-San's here?" Both Mikado and Anri said at once. Making Kida confused, was the Black Rider's real name _'Celty?'_ And how did Mikado and Anri now about the famous legend before _him_ of all people?

Mikado suddenly got up, his legs were shaking but at least he got up. He noticed that there were no zombies coming at Kida, Anri, and him anymore. Was it because of Celty-San? Did the zombies start going after her, or did Anri and Kida really get rid of most of the zombies in the school already?

"Whoa, Mikado, are you sure you want to get up so suddenly like that?" Asked Kida. Anri sat down as he said this and took a breather; she's never had this much of a workout before!

"I-It's okay. Those things aren't coming at us anymore, after all." Mikado said. "S-Sorry for freaking out like and not helping you guys."

"Aw, its okay, Mikado! You'd be no use at all anyway!" Kida slapped Mikado's back, which made Mikado twitch in fear.

Anri giggled as the two continued their comedy routine. Then out of nowhere, Celty appeared in front of Kida, Mikado, and Anri's homeroom, with her black bike and all. Celty did a quick look around, only to find dead bodies everywhere, and three teenagers who looked worn out. Taking out her cell phone, Celty typed up something fast, without really thinking what to type up first.

【Is everyone fine in here? 】_'__Okay, that really sounded weird. Of course they're not okay! Stupid Celty!'_

Kida did a dramatic pose, putting his left hand on his thigh and his right hand in the air. "I, Kida Misaomi am okay, Black Rider-Kun!~"

"I-I'm fine, Celty-San." Mikado said after Kida did his dramatic speech.

"So am I." Anri said, as she stood up and took off her glasses. They were really smothered with blood. She didn't have anything to wipe them with either, all her uniform would do is make them even bloodier.

"C-Celty-San, did you scare away all these… um…" Mikado couldn't think of something to call these things.

【_'__The Undead'_ is what someone that I know calls them. 】Celty typed up quickly for Mikado.

"Isn't that a zombie flick?" Kida added in. "Tell your friend that _Left 4 Dead 2_ is much better than any movies that Hollywood comes up with."

'_Miiissaaaaommmi.'_ Mikado rubbed the temple of his head, at times Kida really was something else. "_'The Undead'_? Okay, so did you chase away all of them? Are they somehow scared of you, Celty-San?"

【I don't really know, Mikado-Kun. I didn't really notice it when I was outside because I was going way too fast to notice them. But that might be true, because they all seem to be away from us at the moment. 】Celty typed up, a bit slower because she had to think for a moment to answer Mikado's question.

"… Are you a Shinigami, Black Rider-Saaan?" Kida questioned. "Because after all, Shinigami deal with the dead. That might be it!"

"Kida-Kun. Shinigami are invisible to humans." Anri added in, putting her glasses back on after finding a clean cloth in the homeroom teacher's desk.

"I know that, Anri-Chan, but I don't have any other explanation other then The Black Rider is a Shinigami! You wield a scythe, right?" Kida put his hand on his hips, and grinned.

Celty was beyond confused by Kida's words, but she answered them the best she could. Truthfully, she didn't really know why she wielded a scythe like a shinigami's. 【I don't know why I wield a scythe, um... Kida-Kun was it? All I know is that I am most certainly not a Shinigami. 】

"Hmmm…" Kida thought for a minute, before coming up with a good answered with a sigh. "I don't know."

'_What a great answer you have there, Misaomi'_ Mikado quietly thought to himself, before looking at Celty. "Um, another question. Why did you come here, Celty-San?"

【I thought you guys would still be alive. Somehow, I kind of sensed it. I also thought there'd be other people here, hiding, but I checked every room and no one was there.】

"Oh… we might be the last teenagers in this school." Anri said with her head hanging down. She was about to cry when she realized this, but she held back the tears as best as she could.

Mikado flinched when he saw that Anri was handing her head down. "D-Don't worry, Sonohara-San! I'm sure that we're not the last humans on Earth!"

"Yeah! I'm sure that Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara-San are alive, knowing them and all!" Kida said, as he was patting Anri's back.

Anri looked up, and smiled at Mikado and Kida. They really were good friends. "Thank you, Kida-Kun and Mikado-Kun."

【Speaking of Shizuo and Izaya, they really are alive. Shizuo's just using a vending machine to push zombies out of the way, be maybe mad at them for ruining one of his bartender suits. 】Celty typed up, almost laughing when she realized how funny Shizuo must look pushing zombies with a vending machine.

"That sounds a lot like Heiwajima-San. He loves those vending machines, after all." Kida said, stroking his chin.

【Izaya was looking at the chaos, like he was enjoying it. Knowing him, he likely does. 】Celty honestly wanted to punch Izaya for enjoying this. But again, knowing this, he'd likely just dodge her punches.

"That sounds like Orihara-San, alright." Mikado said, sighing. _'He loves humans even though he's human himself? What's he _enjoy_ about humans anyway?'_ Mikado quietly questioned himself.

"I'm thirsty, and hungry." Anri said, randomly. "And I'm really tired."

"I am too. Bashing these zombies' brains in is really tiring and degusting. My uniform is just caked with blood! Ugh!" Kida said, as he looked at his uniform with a degusted face.

"I-I'm really hungry, I didn't have breakfast this morning." Mikado said, patting his stomach.

【Do you guys have a cafeteria here? Maybe there's food for you guys to eat, and drinks in there. 】Celty typed up quickly. She didn't have enough room for all three of them to ride on her motorcycle, and they'd quickly get surrounded with zombies without her.

"Yeah, there is. But it's on the first floor." Kida said. "Oh, that's right, the zombies somehow hate you!"

'_Was that really a complement?'_ Mikado looked displeased with Kida. Like he always does.

"Namie, I figured out a way to get my lemon tea without getting bitten by those zombies!" Izaya said randomly, without talking for over an hour. He must've been planning something, Namie guessed.

"What now Izaya?"

"I finally figured out a way to make all the zombies disappear without a trace!" Izaya jumped up from his chair and shouted.

"We nuke them?" Namie said, that sounded just crazy enough to work. But what will happen to the rest of the humans that are still alive then?

"No silly. We call in Doctor Who!" Izaya looked pleased with himself.

Namie blinked, and said in the calmest voice you'll ever hear from her. "… Oh, okay. You do that."

"You really are no fun, Namie!" Izaya sat back down, and pouted like a little kid. Which he already was like.

"Hey, I never said it was a crazy idea, but it might work. You never know." Namie was surprised at herself for talking like this. Maybe she was tired or was Izaya's behavior finally getting to her? Nah, that couldn't be it.

"Okay, I'll make a few calls to see if the Doctors in!" Izaya said ecstatically, dialing likely everyone that he knew.

"…" Namie just stared at Izaya, sighed, and went back to work. Zombies running around were the least bit of her worries; she had to put up with Izaya of all people. He was something else, after all.

"Namie, what's the phone number to your doctor?" Izaya asked randomly.

"Why do you want to phone my doctor, exactly?" Namie asked, rubbing her head.

"Why? Just to see if he knows where _The_ Doctor is at!" Izaya said, smiling. And he really was smiling, not smirking like he always did.

"… I'm sure that my doctor doesn't know him." Namie said. Laying down on Izaya's couch. She honestly needed a nap at this point.

"Fine. Whatever Naime, be that way. See if I care!" Izaya said, as he slammed the phone down, and went back to pouting.

Was all this chaos really getting to Izaya? Was he really finally loosing it? Or is he just plain bored. Namie went with the _'just plain bored'_ idea.

**Thank you for all the kind reveiws! I've never had this many revewis on a story before!**

**MorisakiYukimi: I can see where your coming from with the Boss!Mikado thing and all, and yeah I really did make Mikado too cowerdly. I'd like to think he really would freak out during a zombie outbreak, I'm pretty sure I would too. And thank you!~**

**Pineapple Pen: Thank you!~ And yeah, if done right zombies can be really awesome. xD**

**Random Person: Aww, thank you so much!~ And I will, trust me. Cx**

**chibicherry3: I do too, after all I watch zombie movies. If they look decent that is. Oh, and thank you very much!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, again, for the late update. xD I went to Chicago with my mom and aunt earlier this week, and I've been trying to complete BlazBlue. It's pretty meh with me so far, the only character that I like so far is Tao. xD Oh, and I've been making bracelets and necklaces to sell lately.~ It's a really fun hobby to have.**

**This chapter is sorta pointless and short. Sorry about that. xD; About Shizuo being like Bruce Willis in a way, when one of my friends first watched Durarara! she _really_ did think Shizuo was Bruce Willis. I couldn't stop laughing for 6 minutes. xDD She's normally like that, compairing anime characters to actors. (Don't ask me why. Even I don't know why. xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters, BlazBlue, Hellsing, or Bruce Willis. xD**

**Tokyo Outbreak**

**Chapter 3: Zombies=Brains=?**

"Mikado, quit eating so fast! You'll get a stomach ache if you eat too fast!" Kida said, while eating a ham sandwich that he found. He was right about Mikado eating fast; he normally was the one who ate the slowest.

"I-I can't help it Misaomi, I'm just so hungry!" Mikado whined he looked close to tears. His stomach must've been aching, since he did skip breakfast.

【Mikado-Kun, are you okay? Your hands are shaking. 】Celty typed up on her cell phone, while trying to find water bottles or even juice. Anri was helping too, where was Shizuo when Celty needed him? He could sniff out a vending machine a mile away.

Gulping down his 3rd ham sandwich, Mikado sighed. "I told you guys, I'm fine! Really! My blood sugar is just really low right now. I haven't eaten anything for almost 24 hours, after all!"

"Oh." Kida started laughing and scratching his head. "I guess that makes sense. By the way, Anri-Chan, have you found anything to drink yet?"

"No, not yet anyway. We may have to go outside and find a vending machine or something." Anri said, as she closed another cabinet. She knew for sure that there were no vending machines in the school.

"Buh I's dun wanna go'z outzidea." Kida said, as he was chewing a mouth full of ham sandwich.

"Misaomi, at least chew your food before talking!" Mikado yelled, as he finished his 3rd ham sandwich.

"I can't help it Mikado! I was raised in a barn full of pigs!" Kida randomly blurted out, after he finished chewing his ham sandwich.

"No you weren't. Now quit lying, Misaomi!" Mikado said, frowning at Kida.

【I feel like I'm watching a comedy routine, when I watch these two. 】Celty typed on her cell phone, and showed it to Anri. They both were giggling after that.

"But really, are there really no bottles of water around?" Mikado asked Celty and Anri. "How about we try and drink water from the tap our something?"

"Ewwwww. Is that kind of water really safe to drink?" Kida said, appalled at Mikado's idea. "Who knows what kind of stuff is in there!"

"… Your right, tap water is disgusting." Mikado said, after thinking about it. "But what other choice do we have, besides going outside?"

"We have Black Rider-Saaan, Mikado! She can protect us! Right?" Kida said, as he turned his head and smiled at Celty.

【I don't think my bike can fit all of you, but we can walk to my apartment. 】After a minute, Celty typed something else too. 【I don't know how well I can protect you guys, though. And please, um, Kida-Kun, call me Celty. 】

"That's okay, Celty-Saaan!~ If we get attacked by these things I can always smash their heads in with my baseball bat!" Kida said, holding up his baseball bat and doing a thumbs up.

"I-I can use Saika, again. I guess. But she's getting kind of angry with me." Anri said, smiling.

Looking around quickly, Mikado suddenly remembered all his ballpoint pens he carried in his back pocket. Though, there were five of them, but they could be of some use, at least. "And I have my ballpoint pens, Celty-San!"

"Ohhhh. How manly and brave of you, Mikado!" Kida squealed, and hugged Mikado.

"G-Get off, Misaomi!"

Anri and Celty giggled once again. Celty suddenly started to wonder if Shizuo was okay. He likely was, he was built to last through this kind of mess, after all.

【Okay then, it's settled. We'll go outside to try and find a vending machine somewhere, and go to my apartment. 】Celty typed up something else on her cell phone, again. 【Oh, and can we check on how Shizuo is doing? He's likely as tired as you guys are.】

"You mean Heiwajima-San gets tired? I honestly thought he was a robot when I first saw him…" Mikado blurted out. After a minute, Mikado realized that he said that out loud. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't really mean that!"

Both Kida and Anri burst out laughing at Mikado's statement. Celty chuckled, trying to hold back laughter herself. Kida already had tears in his eyes.

"G-G-Good one, M-M-Mikado. Pffffft." Kida said, after he calmed down from his laughing fest.

【It's okay Mikado. I honestly thought he was T-Rex when I first saw him fight.】Celty truthfully, thought that Shizuo was an alien when she first saw him fight, but she'd rather keep that to herself. After all, it's kind of embarrassing that a Dullahan was afraid of aliens.

"I-I thought he was someone from Dragon Ball z at first." Kida said, after he recovered from his laugh attack.

"I thought he was Bruce Willis." Anri said, chuckling. "Kind of silly, right?"

Stunned, Mikado and Kida said at the same time, "No, not really." Celty really didn't know who Bruce Willis was, so she just went along with Mikado, Kida, and Anri.

"Eh? Why?" Anri was so confused now. Why wasn't that strange?

"Because he _is_ Bruce Willis." Kida said waving his right hand as he said this. He wasn't joking, either. Surprisingly. Kida quickly dodged one of Mikado's weak punches; he really needed to get his head checked by a doctor.

* * *

The van gang, or as Erika referred to as, The Otaku Gang, was doing well. Erika and Walker kept on asking Kadota if they could get out of the van and beat up some zombies, but he just either ignored them, or straight up said no.

"Oh! Oh! I just remembered about Hellsing. Weren't ghouls like zombies in a way?" Erika suddenly said, after playing BlazBlue on her PSP.

"Ohhhh, yeah, I think so. Kadota, have you ever read Hellsing?" Walker asked, pushing on Kadota's car seat.

"Stop that! And yeah, I have. I mean, who hasn't?" Kadota said, getting a headache. Erika and Walker act like little kids most of the time, if not all the time.

"True, true. You're not a manga fan until you've read the most classic of manga. And Hellsing is considered one of them." Walker said thoughtfully.

"Is Fullmetal Alchemist considered a classic manga?" Erika asked.

"Yes, yes, it is." Walker said, as he got out some light novel that Kadota didn't know about. He only read the good novels, not the garbage moe crap. Although, he did like Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuustu… But that wasn't really considered moe.

Erika pouted, she really wanted to get out and beat the crap out of these zombie like things, but Kadota was so mean! Silently thinking to herself, Erika tried to make an escape plan inside her head.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't even try it." Kadota said, in his usual tone of voice, crossed arms and all.

"Awww." Erika slouched in her seat, and started mumbling to herself. "Dotachin, you're no fun!"

Togusa was just sleeping through all of this, this whole zombie ordeal, Erika and Walkers complaining was making him all worn out. Who could blame him, really?

**Again, thank you for all the reveiws. They all make me happy reading them. Cx**

**imaginedreams22: Why, thank you. xD And yes, Mikado will do something huge soon. Same with Kida, Anri, Celty, and maybe Izaya. **

**Ayaka-chan: Well, I'd imagine that Izaya really would enjoy it all. Being the troll that he is. xD Lemon tea is one of my favourite drinks lately, oddly.**

**chibicherry3: In my mind, Kida would be kinda freaked out at first, and then have fun smashing zombies brains in. Anri really wouldn't be affected, same with Shizuo. Mikado would be completely freaked out at first, and then turn around. xD Oh, and Left 4 Dead 2 is a great game, a lot more better then most zombie movies in fact!**

**Arcee-chan: Thank you, and don't worry, like I typed before, Mikado will make a huge turn around either next chapter, or the chapter after that. Stabbing pens in zombies eye sockets, basically. It's totally Badass. xD I'm only watching High School of the Dead for the zombies. It's like, the only anime with zombies, besides maybe Hellsing. Dx**


	4. Chapter 4: Shizuo really hates zombies

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating in awhile. xD I got a new bedroom set from Ikea, so I was busy with that. And I started my first year of high school. I already hate it! Yaaaayyyy!**

**Oh, and I've been playing Persona 3 PSP on my PSP (obviously) lately. I like it more then Persona 3:FES. Which was fun, but the female makes it intresting. :3 I honestly never noticed this before, but Shinjiro and Shizuo are kind of the same. xD (It's obvious that I cried at his death, isn't it?)**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter then the others, mainly because I haven't had any time lately! D: I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**PS. Gumi's (Vocaloid) song, Mozaik Role is soooo good. She is tuned just right, and the lyyyyyrriiiccsss. The PV is super awesome too. Look it up on YouTube if you love Vocaloid songs. It's subtitled already. 8D And try to find Yowamushi Mont Blanc if you have the time, it's done by the same people. (Deco*27 and Akka.~)**

**Tokyo Outbreak**

**Chapter 4: Shizuo **_**really**_** hates zombies.**

"Um, does anyone know where Heiwajima-San is?" Anri said, looking around. It was a complete mess outside, but no zombies were coming after them. **So far.** Of course, they have been outside for only 6 minutes.

"I thought you wanted something to drink, Anri-Chan?" Kida said, putting his bloody bent up baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Um, knowing Heiwajima-San, he's likely running over zombies with a huge vending machine. We can get something to drink for free from him that way." Anri said, still looking around. "I don't have any money, anyway. Do you, Kida-Kun?"

"Nope! I'm broke! You, Mikado?"

"I… left my wallet back home, so no." Mikado said. _'I did rush to get to school, after all. Heh.'_

Typing up quickly, as always, Celty showed her cell phone to Mikado, Anri, and Kida. 【I never carry money, unless Shinra wants me to get something for him. This isn't too often, though. 】

"Shinra-San doesn't trust you with money, Celty-San?" Kida asked. His parents didn't exactly trust him with money either, which is why he never got a monthly allowance.

【I have no idea. Maybe because he wants to get everything for me. 】

"Awww. That's so sweet of him, Celty-San." Anri said, giggling.

Just as Celty was going to reply to Anri's comment, she heard a _clang, clang, clang _sound. Was it Shizuo, or something completely different?

"It's Heiwajima-Kun, alright." Kida randomly blurted out, smirking.

"How do you know, Misaomi?" Mikado asked, confused.

"If you listen very carefully, you can hear Heiwajima-Kun mumbling very loudly. Or is he yelling at the zombies? Hmmm… it sounds like he's yelling, _'SCREW OFF YOU FREAKS!'_" Kida said, as he did a dramatic pose.

"… You know, I can hear yelling." Mikado said, after a minute.

【That sounds like Shizuo, alright.】

"Personally, he sounds like he's having fun, but since he's in his rage mode, it's better not to get in his way." Kida said. In reality, Kida was kind of afraid of Shizuo even more then Izaya. Kida was afraid one day Shizuo might turn into Godzilla, or something.

Laughing, Celty typed on her cell phone quickly. 【Shizuo will calm down once he sees me. Trust me, he somehow calms down if he sees me. As unbelievable as that sounds. 】

"He does? Awww, does Heiwajima-San have a soft spot for girls?" Anri said, giggling to herself. Imangining that Shizuo was nice to girls just made Anri giggle. It was cute, really.

【He might, Anri-San. I've never seen him lash out on a girl before. 】

"… Is it me, or is Shizuo-San's yelling getting louder?" Mikado said, tilting his head.

"Yeah, he is." Anri said, gripping her sword tighter.

Out of nowhere, a flying vending machine almost crushed Kida, and along came a very enraged Shizuo. Kida nearly had a heart attack, and jumped backwards before the vending machine crushed him. Shizuo, well Shizuo was running away from a pack of zombies. That looked even more powerful than the other ones that Anri, Mikado, and Kida fought. They were all fat, like really fat, and were very ugly. Parts of their body were missing; one even had a hole in its stomach. Even though there were only 3 of them, they were trailed by smaller zombies. The zombies that Mikado, Anri, and Kida fought.

"W-What are those things? They're huge!" Mikado asked, surprised. Mikado quickly took out his pens, ready to fight.

"They aren't the most attractive things either." Kida said, gripping his baseball bat tightly.

"This is no time for jokes, Misaomi!" Mikado cried out, almost hitting Kida.

"It looks like we have to fight these ugly things." Anri said, pulling out a swordsman like pose, her eyes turning red, in response.

Celty didn't type anything up; instead she took out her scythe, ready to fight those ugly things at any time. Shizuo ran over to a stop sign, kicked it with ease, and ran over to Celty in only four seconds. Kida guessed that Shizuo ran very fast in high school. Those fat ugly zombies weren't very fast anyway, they took their time walking.

"Hey, these zombies aren't very fast." Kida piped in. "Maybe we should dash in, kill them quickly, and then run away to some place safe."

"That's just stupid, Misaomi! What if they're really strong? They look like it!" Mikado shouted at Misaomi, this time actually hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Hey, it was an idea, Mikado!" Kida said, as he rubbed his head.

Shizuo rubbed his forehead. "You kids have no time to be fighting. And… Misaomi, well, his plan made sense enough to me."

"… U-Um, uh…, it's just that I only have pens, and I really cannot defeat these zombies with just a pen." Mikado stuttered, never really talking to Shizuo before.

Frowning, Shizuo looked at Mikado's pens, which were all spread out in each hand. "You know, I was stabbed with pens awhile back. It hurt like hell." Okay, well, Shizuo was lying. He didn't really feel it, but he was so mad that he couldn't feel anything at all anyway.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really." Scratching his head, Shizuo suddenly got another idea. "How about me, blonde, and sword wielding girl over there all rush at the three of them, while you and Celty stay back, just in case one of them manages to escape from us."

"I'm not blonde. I have a name, Heiwajima-Saaaaan!" Kida whined, stomping his foot in anger.

"I don't care!" Shizuo yelled at Kida, making him jump back in surprise.

"…" Mikado thought about it, and realized that they didn't have much of a choice. Those fast ugly zombies were getting closer and closer. It'd be better if Kida, Shizuo, and Anri all rushed in, and took them out quickly. "Okay. When I count on three, you all rush in."

"Okay." Anri said, gripping her sword so tight it hurt.

"One." Kida said, getting serious all of a sudden.

"Two." Shizuo said, as calm as ever. He wasn't even breathing heavily.

"THREE!" Mikado shouted, as Anri, Kida, and Shizuo all ran at the fat ugly zombies. While Mikado, and Celty stayed behind, acting as guards for the small group. Even though Mikado just had his pens, he was still determined.

Shizuo jumped up and quickly took off the ugly zombies head, as did Anri. Kida however, was kind of stuck. He couldn't jump as high as Shizuo and Anri! These zombies were at least over fourteen feet tall on top of it all! As he was looking around for a staircase, a ladder, or something to help him, a zombie whacked him into a building, knocking Kida out.

"Kida-Kun!" Anri shouted, as she ran over and quickly checked if he was bleeding.

"Damn kid." Shizuo mumbled, as he jumped up to take out the zombie easily, only to get whacked into a wall himself. Only he left a dent. And he got up right away.

"Y-You okay, Heiwajima-San?" Mikado shouted, startled that Shizuo got up so fast. Celty however, wasn't surprised at all.

Instead of answering Mikado, Shizuo picked up a five ton truck, and hurled it at the ugly zombie's head. The zombie needless to say, quickly died again.

"Uhhhhh.." Mikado's mouth was agape at Shizuo's strength. Mikado knew that Shizuo was strong, but not this strong. This goes beyond human physics!

Shizuo walked over to Anri and Kida, and slouched down. Even though Shizuo's head was bleeding, it didn't affect him. He's had worse before anyway. "How's the idiot doing?"

"H-He's just knocked out. Kida-Kun's fine otherwise, he might be sore tomorrow though…" Anri said, getting up, and patting her skirt, even though it was already really dirty. "What about you Heiwajima-San? Your head is bleeding, after all."

"What? Oh, I've head worse than this." Shizuo said, picking up Kida and put him over his shoulder. "We should get this idiot someplace safe until he wakes up."

Mikado and Celty quickly ran up to Anri and Shizuo. Mikado almost wanted to slap Kida in the head, but controlled himself. Celty quickly took out her cell phone, and typed up something. 【We should go somewhere safe, until Kida-San wakes up at least. 】

Shizuo pointed to a office building, which looked lifeless. "We can hide in there for a few hours, I guess. We'll just have to block the doors just in case those zombies come at us again."

And so, the small group did just that. Until Kida woke up again, at least.

**Thank you for all the nice replys everyone! Cx I love reading them all!**

**Kimitara:** Ahahaha. xD It's so weird that I love Left 4 Dead 2 so much, it normally wouldn't be the kind of game I play. (I normally play RPG's, I simply love Kingdom Hearts!~) But I somehow do. I always try to make my stories as safe as I can, even with all the guts and blood. Oh, and thank you!~ Cx

**imaginedreams22:** I've never, ever had a zombie dream, oddly. I've had a giant hamster distroying a random city before as a nightmare, but that's about it. xD Thank you.~

**chibicherry3:** I've been rewatching Zombieland lately, only just because. xD Thank you!~

**Arcee-chan:** I'm reading Zombie-Loan, but it's getting kind of lame. I will however, watch Tokyo Majin... someday, when I have the time. xD Thank you, by the way!~

**PheonixHikaru:** T-They likely are. I've never really thought about it, but they very likely are. Erika and Walker likely read, watched, and played a bunch of stuff on zombies anyway. xD (Including the lame stuff.) It's scary to think about, personally. Oh, and thank you for the comment.~

**Destroyer Wednesday:** Really? Why, thank you!~ Cx


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you that I'd make this chapter longer! And hey, I typed it faster then last time! (There might be more mistakes then usual because I kinda rushed. Sorry about that! If there are any misakes, _please_ tell me!) This chapter is kind of setting up the next chapter, which will have much more zombie guts 'n stuff. Cx Oh, and Shizuo mught be a bit OCC, but I always thought of him as a leader type. xD**

**I don't have much to type, other then High School is really, really, _REALLY_ boring. And my 15th birthday is twenty days from how. (September 21st. The day before fall begins. Yay.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters. (I keep on forgetting to put this before every chapter.)**

**Tokyo Outbreak**

**Chapter Five: Anri's mad, for once.**

"So, uh, what're you're names?" Shizuo randomly asked, as he finally sat down in who knows how long. Mikado, Anri, the knocked out Kida, Celty, and Shizuo quickly blocked the door to the random office they went into. Shizuo put Kida into a corner, he was still knocked out.

"Mikado Ryugamine … uh, you can call me Mikado." Mikado said, as he scratched his head, embarrassed that someone like Shizuo was asking for his name.

"I'm Sonohara Anri, or Anri." Anri said, getting a bottle of water out of a small refrigerator that she found. "Um, uh… Heiwajima-San, I think we've met… two times already."

"What?" Shizuo said, surprised. He didn't remember Anri, not like Shizuo remembers much.

"W-Whaaaat?" Mikado shouted, eyes wide from shock. "I-I- Whhaaaaaattt?"

【I do recall Shizuo saving Anri once, from these annoying pests. 】

"O-Oh, _really_?" Mikado said, silently glaring at Shizuo. He was obvious jealous of Shizuo. He got to save Anri after all! What Mikado really didn't know, was that he was the one who saved Anri, but he didn't know that inscident was tied together.

"Yeah. When Shizuo got shot by that thug who tried to take over the Yellow Scarves, Shizuo dragged himself to Celty-San and Shinra-San's house. He didn't remember me then, either." Anri said, blushing. She honestly found it cute that Shizuo didn't remember her, but she wouldn't care say that out loud, unless it was with Kida or Celty.

"O-Oh, u-uh, okay then." Mikado faked laughed, he was sure that everyone could tell that he was faking laughing.

After awhile of silence, Shizuo finally realized something. He didn't know Kida's name. "What's the idiot's name, exactly?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Kida Misaomi." Mikado said, after looking at his pens. He was trying to think of ways to stab zombies in the eye.

"Yeah, idiot will do, for now. Unless he shows me that he has the balls to do something." Shizuo said, as calm as ever.

"W-Well, I don't think Kida-Kun will enjoy that very much. B-But whatever you say, Heiwajima-San!" Anri said, taking a drink of water. She really didn't want to bring up that Kida was hit in the head with a crowbar, because obviously that wouldn't be _'manly'_ enough to someone who got shot and didn't even realize it.

"Haaaaaaa… you're so mean, Heiwajima-Saaaaannnn!" Kida shouted, randomly. Everyone turned around and looked at Kida, who stood up and walked over to Shizuo. Hands on hips, and eyes full of sparkle. "Buuut, I guess I'm not manly enough for someone of your attitude."

"K-Kida-Kun? Are you alright? Are you sure that you should be standing up?" Anri shouted, jumping to her feet and going over to Kida.

"…" Mikado kind of had a feeling that Kida had been awake for awhile. Call it, _'Knowing Your Best Friend Too Well'_ instinct. He just remained silent, not wanting to get punched by Shizuo.

"I'm fine, Anrrri-Saaaan!~ I only just woke up when Shizuo said that I didn't have balls. Which I very much have, thank you very much!" Kida said, patting Anri's shoulder.

'_You liar.'_ Mikado silently said to himself, shaking his head and sighing. Now Kida was bragging by how manly he is? Mikado didn't know any high school student who was manly, so he didn't even know why Kida was getting so worked up over this.

"… You're a terrible liar, idiot." Shizuo said, almost wanting to laugh at Kida, but didn't.

"Huh?" Anri said, confused. "K-Kida-Kun, what're you lying about?" Then, suddenly, it all came to Anri. Kida had been awake for a lot longer then what he said. But she didn't say anything; she didn't want anyone to get mad.

Celty took this opportunity to try and hold back her laughter, but couldn't. It looked like she was having a seizure. Mikado couldn't figure out why Celty was laughing so hard, so he just left her alone and continued to watch the Kida, Shizuo, and Anri comedy routine.

"I… uhhh… kind of lied." Kida said, in a small voice. "I've been awake for more than twenty minutes."

"…" Anri's mouth started to tremble. She wanted to say something to Kida, but no works came out.

Shizuo figured that now was the best time as any to think of a plan to get out of Ikeburuko. Somehow. "So, uh, anyone have any plans to get out of this crazy city?"

Celty stopped her sudden laugh attack, and took out her cell phone. 【I was thinking of going over to my place to check up on Shinra. That was the original plan, until I started worrying about you Shizuo, and Anri was thirsty. So, we kind of made a slight detour.】

"Yeah, but since the _'Undead'_ are getting stronger, and your motorcycle can only hold two people, that plan is totally ruined now." Mikado sighed after he said all of this. They were never going to get out of Ikeburuko. "And Celty-San can't seem to protect us from stronger _'Undead'_ now, which sucks."

"How far away is your apartment, Celty-San?" Kida said, looking out the window. It was almost getting time for the sun to set, it'd get dark soon.

【Not too far away, but it may take up to two or four hours just to get there. We don't have that kind of time either, it's almost sundown. 】

"So, what will we do from here? We can't go out right now, that'd just be stupid." Shizuo said, clearly thinking about this seriously.

"I-I guess we'd have to stay here for the night." Anri said, sighing. "At least there's water here. No food, but it's not like I'm hungry anyway."

"What I want is new clothes, but I don't want to go all the way to closest clothes store, and buy, well more like steal, new clothes." Kida said, taking a look at his now bloody uniform. It was really starting to smell, it was just caked with blood, and sweat. Kida really didn't like being all smelly and dirty.

Anri took part of her hair, smelled it, and belched. It was awful! What she wouldn't give for a long, hot bath right now. But, that had to wait until tomorrow, it made Anri all the more mad right now. First, zombies invading Ikeburuko and _(possibly) _other parts of the world, not just Japan. Second, zombies trying to attack her and her friends. Third, getting all covered in blood and sweat. Fourth, finding out that the zombies are getting stronger, and Celty isn't warding them off anymore. Fifth, Anri was starting to get really, really, _really_ mad. She isn't normally like this, but when the world is being invaded by hungry zombies, stress gets to you.

Anri balled her fists up, and punched the nearest desk. Everyone, but Shizuo he was too busy thinking, turned and looked at Anri. After realizing what she did, Anri jumped back, and looked surprised. She had punched a wooden desk so hard, that it broke in half. "U-U-Uh, I-I-I'm s-s-soooo sorry!"

"Ummm, that's okay, Anri-Chan." Kida said eyes wide from shock. He's never seen Anri go off like this. Then again, she did look very stressed out. She had to let it go somehow. Punching a desk so hard that she broke it in half was as good as punching the wall. Since, clearly, Anri didn't know her own strength.

Out of nowhere, Shizuo stood up, and patted Anri's shoulder. "Good work, uh… Anri?"

"U-U-Uh… T-T-Thank you, H-Heiwajima-San." Anri was surprised that Shizuo congratulated her. Maybe this was his way of calming her down? Or maybe Shizuo was just impressed that a girl of Anri's size could punch a desk in half.

"Why are you congratulating Sonohara-San for punching a desk in _HALF_?" Mikado said, confused as to why Shizuo said that.

"Huh. Oh, well, she needs some cheering up. That's all." Shizuo shrugged. "I'm not good at cheering up people, so I just complement them. Or just yell at them to be more aggressive and let out their feelings more."

Celty giggled as she typed something up on her cell phone and showed it to Shizuo. 【Or, if they get on your nerves, you just throw something at them, or punch them. Right? 】

Shizuo grumbled something under his breath. Celty knew him too well, at times. "Well, that too."

"So, where do we exactly sleep?" Mikado asked, looking around. They couldn't sleep on the desks, and the floor was all bloody and gross looking. Their uniforms were dirty enough. The rest of the rooms were likely just filled with office supplies.

"On the chairs, I guess? Though, it'd be hard to get comfortable. These chairs don't exactly look that soft." Kida said, testing out one of the offices chairs by plopping down in one. "Okay, they're _really_ hard. I don't know if I can sleep on this!"

"They're the best things we've got, for now anyway, idiot. Someone has to take turns keeping watch for the night." Shizuo said as he stood up and looked around. "I'll keep watch first, I guess."

Anri raised up her hand slowly. "I-I guess I'll keep watch." Truthfully, she was very tired, but she didn't want the others to suffer. Mikado especially, he looked like he was going to die when the zombies first started attacking them.

"No, you're going to get some sleep. You've gone through a lot today." Shizuo pointed you. Anri never saw this side of Shizuo, though she normally saw his aggressive side. Anri slowly shook her head, and sat down in an office chair.

【I guess I'll do it. I don't need as much sleep as these guys do, anyway.】Being a Dullahan, Celty didn't need as much sleep as a human. And really, sometimes her nightmares made her so scared, that she's wake up and not go back to sleep. They were either about aliens taking over the world, or insane motorcycle cops chasing her.

"Okay, it's settled then." Shizuo sat down on the dirty floor, and started to take watch. "I'll have the first shift. Celty has the second."

Mikado got up and sat down on one of the office chairs. As he was falling asleep, Mikado really hoped that they got to Celty's apartment safely tomorrow.

Izaya's plan failed, not like that was going to succeed anyway. Now he was just spinning in his office chair, bored to death. Sometimes he'd sing that he was bored, or ask Namie useless questions over and over again. It got to the point where Naime was answering his questions.

"Hey, hey, hey, Naime. Do you think every human out there is dead, besides us?" Izaya randomly asked, as he was drawing something in a notepad that he picked up off of his desk.

Thinking over it, since Izaya finally gave a good question, Namie replied quickly. "No, I don't think so. There are some humans out there that are well prepared for stuff like this."

"Oh, yeah. Those, _'The government is out to get me!' _freaks that everyone seems to hate. Besides me, somehow they're right. The government is always out to get you." Izaya cheerfully said. "It doesn't matter how athletic you are, I'm sure that there's fat otakus fighting zombies with just weak guns right now, it matters how smart you are in this kind of situation."

"… True, I have to agree with you there, Izaya." Naime said, finishing her dinner. This consisted of a piece of cheese cake that was in Izaya's small office refrigerator. She doesn't know how Izaya is so skinny, when all that she's seen him eat is sushi and sweets. High metabolism? In a way, Namie was jealous of Izaya.

"Then there are people like Sonohara Anri, Kida Misaomi, and Ryugamine Mikado. Granted, Mikado-Kun is smart, but not smart enough to live through this outbreak. Same with Misaomi-Kun, and Anri-Chan. What Mikado-Kun does have however, are two very trusting friends who'd die for him." Izaya said, now going crazy with his drawing. Swishing his pen all over the place on his notepad, Izaya clearly, was having fun drawing.

Confused, Naime was wondering why Izaya was having so much fun drawing. She never saw him draw, much less have fun drawing. Naime brushed off that question, and made another question. One concerning what Izaya just said. "I know that Mikado's one friend, Anri, has powers beyond even your control. But what about Mikado's other friend, Misaomi? What kind of power does he have?" Naime knew that Kida was the former head of the famous gang, The Yellow Scarves, but he couldn't have had the power to fight off the zombies. Or did he?

"Ah, but Naime, he is. Misaomi tried to take a punch at me once. He failed, only because I dodged it. However, recently he did get a crowbar thrown at his head and he survived!" Izaya laughed like a maniac, while drawing like a true psycho would. "Don't underestimate Misaomi-Kun's strength; he's very powerful for his age, Naime."

"Okay, whatever you say, Izaya." Naime didn't really care about those three teenagers that Izaya had an interest in. "Izaya, do you mind if I sleep one your couch?" Naime asked, hoping that Izaya wouldn't make her sleep on the floor. There were a few couches. He couldn't possibly hog them all to himself. Could he?

"Sure. Just make sure you don't drool on them!" Izaya said, finishing his drawing. Looking content with himself, Izaya held up the notepad, and showed it to Naime. "What do you think, Naime? It's a masterpiece, right?"

Naime wasn't exactly sure why, but Izaya drew Anri, Kida, Mikado, and Celty, all holding hands. It looked like he crossed out Shizuo at the last minute, which might explain why he was drawing like a maniac for a moment there. Naime had to admit, Izaya was a good artist, but not good enough. She had very refined tastes when it came to art. "Er… it's surprisingly good?"

"I know it is." Izaya said, giggling like a school girl. "I hope that they all, excluding Shizuo, save the world from these monsters. So I can hug them all!"

Naime came to the conclusion that Izaya was going mad. Usually he acted like a school girl on chatrooms and that, but never in real life. Unless it was just to tease someone. Rubbing it off, Naime laid down on one of Izaya's couches, and fell asleep by Izaya's office chair swinging around and around.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring…" Izaya said, as Naime finally went to sleep. "I hope that I won't go mad with boredom, like I'm doing right now."

**Again, thank you for all the wonderful comments everyone! Cx**

**chibicherry3: I couldn't handle 14 foot zombies myself either. I'd get so freaked out, that I'd run as fast as I could away from them! xD Thank you for the comment.**

**Kimitara: Nah, Shizuo just likes throwing very expensive cars at zombies, if all. It's more fun that way, am I right? xD I guess you could call left 4 Dead 1 and 2 a RPG, in a way. The characters do have personalitys, which so many popular videos games, like Modern Warfare 2, are missing. Oh, and thank you for the comment. 3**

**imaginedreams22: No, more like a dream of all 27 of the hamsters that I had, rolled up into one huge hamster. xD (I have no idea why my dreams are so strange either.) And yeah, Anri does kind of seem OCC, now that I look at it, but she's the complete opposite of me, so it's hard to get her personality correct. D; Thank you for the comment!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ready, set, GO!

**For some reason, this chapter was really hard to type. I couldn't think of a begining that I liked. I settled with this one, in the end. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but whatever. xD By the way, this fanfic might be longer then I orignally thought. How long, I don't know. Maybe two more chapters or so. **

**I don't have much to type about, so I'll type about what anime I'm seeing this fall season. Bakuman and Star Driver are a must. I love, love Bakuman's manga, so I'm hoping that the anime will live up to it. And Star Driver is the director of Soul Eater's anime, and Ouran. AND it's by Bones, one of my favourite anime studios. So, uh yeah. xD**

**Maybe I'll watch Panty and Stockings, it's by Ganix, and despite the weird title they've really never let me down with an anime. Oh, and it's director is the same director as Gurren Lagann. :3 Maybe I'll check out Kuragehime, because it's by the same anime studio as Durarara!, Brains Base.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters.**

**Tokyo Outbreak**

**Chapter six: Ready, set, GO!**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Shizuo asked. He woke everyone up once the sun came back up again, after Celty woke him up that is. It took awhile for Anri, Mikado, Kida, and even Shizuo to get fully awake. Otherwise they were all ready for whatever came their way.

"Yes, we're all ready." Anri said, gripping her sword. Saika's _'words'_ were starting to get worse. Saika didn't like being used as a weapon to cut off zombie's heads. Anri so far, was ignoring it, but Saika was getting more and more aggressive with her _'words'_. She was afraid that Saika might turn angst her, or her friends.

"I'm ready, I-I guess." Mikado said, thinking of what to do if he faced a zombie. _'Remember Mikado; just stab them in the eye with one of your pens. Then take it out. E-Easy, right?'_Mikado kept on telling himself this in his mind, over and over again. It wasn't really making things better, but Mikado figured that it wouldn't hurt to repeat it over and over again.

"I'm ready to fiiiigggghhhht!" Kida shouted, swinging his baseball bat over his shoulder. Truthfully, he was having fun. He didn't even mind that he was thrown into a wall, and knocked unconscious by a fourteen foot tall zombie! He's weird like that, okay?

Nodding in agreement, Celty gave a thumbs up signal at Shizuo. She was planning on getting her motorcycle from outside, and hop on it and see if she could possibly warn Anri, Shizuo, Mikado, and Kida if a powerful zombie was coming. She really hoped that there weren't any really fast zombies, her motorcycle thankfully goes very fast, but if there was a fast zombie she'd be screwed for sure.

Shizuo said nothing as he smashed through the bookcases that he put up by the main door. Anri, Kida, and Mikado all ran after Shizuo. Celty got on her motorcycle and rode ahead of everyone, looking out for more huge zombies.

Anri easily caught up to Shizuo. Anri wondered why Shizuo wasn't carrying a stop sign like he normally does. But, she didn't mention it to him. He was likely going to use something else that was handy anyway.

Mikado was having a hard time catching up to Anri, and Shizuo. He wasn't exactly the best at running, then again Shizuo and Anri were pretty much running at almost an in-human speed. Kida was hanging back with Mikado, and it really wasn't that hard to figure out why. _'Providing back-up is what friends do!' _is what Kida's huge smile said to Mikado.

Shizuo started wondering why no zombies were showing themselves yet. He was guessing that one, they were waiting for them. Or two, the zombies suddenly dropped dead. Shizuo went with answer number one, seeing as it was the most logical choice.

"Um, uh, Heiwajima-San, why aren't any zombies showing themselves to us yet?" Anri questioned. She was wondering the same thing that Shizuo was wondering. "Normally we'd see one about now… Right?"

"I dunno." Shizuo said, stopping dead in his tracks. Anri stopped too, and looked back at a struggling Mikado and Kida.

"W-W-Why're w-we stopping?" Mikado huffed out, breathing heavily. Even Kida was trying to catch his breath, and he doesn't have any problems with running like Mikado does.

"Something's wrong. That's why." Shizuo said, looking around. Something really didn't seem right. Almost as soon as Shizuo was thinking, a huge zombie showed itself at last. Only this time, it was behind Anri, and she just noticed at the last second. As the zombie tried to make Anri his lunch, Shizuo very quickly picked up a streetlight pole and took the ugly zombies head off before it even got four inches to Anri.

"S-Sonohara-San! You okay?" Mikado shouted, running up to Anri.

Anri looked at Shizuo, and then back to Mikado. Waving her left hand and laughing fakely, Anri finally said something after a minute or two. "I-I-I'm fine, r-r-really." Looking at Shizuo, Anri bowed down at him. This was the second time that Shizuo saved her, but in reality, the first time he saved her from getting killed. "U-U-Um… t-thank you, H-Heiwa-"

Shizuo cut off Anri to say something entirely different then what she was expecting. "Don't mention it. And just call me _'Shizuo.' _People call my Dad _'Heiwajima-San'_, and it makes me twitch. Same goes for the rest of you." Shizuo looked at Mikado, and Kida. They both nodded, figuring that they really should stick to what Shizuo says.

"Isn't that Celty-Saaan in the distance…?" Kida questioned, after he nodded. "I can't really tell."

Turning around, Mikado's eyes went wide. If Celty was coming back this soon, then there must've been a huge zombie coming after her. "It is Celty-san! W-What should we do?"

Pushing up her glasses, Anri regained her strength, and held up her sword. "Isn't it obvious, Ryugamine-Kun? We fight." Anri herself was surprised by her words, but she went along with her new found strength.

Coming up to everyone, Celty quickly took out her cell phone. 【Change of plans. My apartment is blocked by _'The Undead'_, and cars. We have to take another way to my apartment. 】

Looking around, Mikado suddenly thought of a plan as soon as he saw a huge truck. "Anyone good at driving a truck?"

"What?" Kida asked, blinking twice. He couldn't believe what Mikado just suggested. "You what one of us to drive us through that mess?"

"You got any other plans, idiot?" Shizuo asked. Kida shook his head; he really didn't have any other ideas either. "Anyway, I drove once. I failed, only because I crashed into someone who angered me."

【I can drive a motorcycle okay. But I've never drove a car before, much less a truck. 】

Sighing, Mikado saw that his plan was going down the drain already. Until he thought of someone else to drive. One of Kida's many friends. "What about your friends, um, the ones that hang around Kadota-San. If I remember right, there's one that can drive a van in the small group, right?"

"What? No way! Togusa drives like a maniac when he's mad! He wouldn't leave his van for nothing anyway!" Kida shouted, shocked by Mikado's stupidity. But, to be fair, he's never seen Togusa's driving before.

"… You know, Togusa's van _is_ big enough for all of us. But, then again, he has Kadota, and those creepy otakus. I don't wanna deal with them." Shizuo said. He met6 them once, and after they questioned him on a bunch of stuff, even Erika announcing that she wants Shizuo and Izaya to get together out loud, to Shizuo neverless, that was enough for him.

"We don't even know where they would be in this mess anyway. For all we know, they could be _'The Undead'_ themselves…" Anri said, looking at the ground. She was disappointed that he couldn't slice off any zombies heads, but she would never say that out loud.

"Nah, Kadota-Kun's gang is stronger than that. They're likely in Togusa's van, driving each other nuts." Kida said, being right for once. They were driving each other nuts. "They shouldn't be too hard to find either. But I still don't agree with Mikado's plan."

【What other choice do we have, Kida-Kun? Togusa's van seems like the most logical plan, besides having Shizuo drive a truck. 】Celty didn't even want to think of Shizuo's driving skills, he was very likely just as much of a maniac on the road as Togusa was.

"… I don't like it either, but I agree with Celty. I do drive like a maniac." Shizuo said, not at all pleased with what Celty just typed, but shrugged it off. He couldn't stay mad at Celty for long, anyway.

"Okay, but where do we look, exactly?" Anri said, pushing up her glasses with her left hand.

"By a convince store, or some otaku related store. Manga, anime, or cosplay. You name it." Kida said, naming off all the stores Walker, Erika, and Kadota would visit with his fingers.

"Urgh." Shizuo grunted. He hated those kinds of stores. He liked manga and anime as a kid, to be more blunt, he liked mecha and hero anime. He liked American comics more, though. Iron Man was one of his favorites, next to The Hulk. "Let's go and get this over with then."

"I'm soooooo bored of playing the same video games over, and over again, Dotachin!" Erika whined, slumping down in her seat and pouting.

"And I'm tired of watching her drool over smutty ideas for video game characters!" Walker said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up. Try and finish up all of your light novels then." Kadota said. He finally got some peace and quiet, until those two started complaining again.

"But we diiiid, Kadota!" Walker whined. They really did finish all of their light novels, quickly if I may add.

"Then just count zombies!" Kadota yelled. He was getting annoyed already by Erika and Walker's complaining. Togusa was no help, he was still sleeping. He could sleep through all their complaining, which made Kadota jealous.

"Okaaaay!" Said Walker and Erika together. "One zombie, two zombies, one determined sword wielding girl slicing zombies heads off." Walker added. Kadota thought that a sword wielding girl was a strange sight to see, but he shrugged it off.

"One very pissed off Shizuo-Kun, slicing zombie's heads off with a stop sign." Erika said, smiling. This was even more fun than a video game!~

"Wait, what?" Kadota turned his head around, and looked at what Erika and Walker were rambling about. And, he couldn't believe it, but Shizuo, a sword wielding girl, The Black Rider herself, Kida, and his friend were all running to Togusa's van.

Unlocking his door, Kadota hopped out of the van, to see why the heck they all were running towards Togusa's van. Kida jumped up and waved at Kadota, while Mikado was stabbing zombies in the eye with his pens while trying not to get bitten. He looked like hell, but otherwise he was having fun. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Catching his breath, Kida said, "We need to use your van, Kadota-Kun. We need to get to Celty-San's apartment, but her apartment is currently blocked. We couldn't think of another way to get there, other than you guys!"

"Y-Yeah, we really couldn't think of another way." Mikado said, catching his breath too. Mikado checked on Celty, Anri, and Shizuo as they were fighting off on-coming zombies.

"…" Thinking about it for a bit, Kadota couldn't let Kida's friends all get stuck out in the open, same with Shizuo. He didn't really trust The Black Rider, but all the same, she was a friend too. "Alright, hop on. I'll try and wake up Togusa."

"Awww, Kadota is a big softy on the inside!" Erika cooed, peeking out the window.

"Shut up! I don't let friends down!" All the same, Kadota was blushing at Erika's comment. Mikado and Kida hopped on after Kadota did. And after Anri, Celty, and Shizuo got finished with most of the oncoming zombies, they hopped on Togusa's van too.

"Guh." Togusa rubbed his eyes, he had been having a really good nap until Kadota woke him up. "Whut happened?"

"I'll explain on the way, but just for now, drive!" Kida yelled, making Togusa's eyes go wide as he started to drive into zombies. This was ruining his paint job, neverless. Not like he cared, he was driving like a maniac. The kind of maniac that would go joyriding in a very expensive and fast car. Yeah, that kind of maniac.

**Thank you for all the comments again! Cx**

**imaginedreams22: Yeah. xD Like I stated before, I'm not at all like Anri, so it's really hard to grasp her character. But I think I'm getting better at it. Sorta. Shizuo's character is really easy to grasp, all I think about is a nice guy who rages a lot. Boom! Oh, and thanks for the comment!~**

**Kimitara: I love playing agenst my cousin on Left 4 Dead 2. xD I'm horrible compaired to him, but I'm VERY slowly getting better. I'm just so used to RPG's. Thank you for the comment!**

**Annniel: Thank you. Cx A lot of people seem to love zombies, including me, so I just mashed Durarara! and zombies together. I've never really seen Dr. Who, but I know enough of it thanks to one of my friends. xD**


End file.
